


('Cause You Are) The Only One

by verucasalt123



Series: Spike Drabbles - September 2016 [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Emotions, Empathy, Ficlet, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: Prompt: Spike/Angel, No one gets him quite like Angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



If one relied on tradition, they would conclude that vampire ‘families’ don’t really work the way Spike and Angel’s family worked. 

For all practical intents and purposes, Angel’s role in Spike’s life had always been that of a sire, regardless of the fact that Drusilla was the one who’d actually turned Spike all those years ago.

And Spike _loved_ Drusilla. For many more years and decades than he could count, his heart had belonged to Dru. After the relationship was over, he seemed to only remember the good things about their years together, almost putting her on a pedestal. 

Reality had to kick in at some point, though. When Dru left him, Spike was gutted. But over time, he did begin to realize that due to her insanity (thanks for that, Angel), she’d never had the capacity to love him for real. She tried to pretend sometimes that she understood him, she would listen to everything he poured out of his heart while she cried. But within a few moments, she’d be right back to her dolls and the stars and the pictures in her head. 

Then there was the Scooby Gang in Sunnydale. After a very long time of trying to prove he was on their side, he suspected that maybe Anya could relate to him, based on mutual respect. 

For a few brief months, when he’d exchange confidences and share his grief over the loss of Buffy with the Niblet, he’d seen hints of her trying so hard to understand his feelings and his character. That was a short-lived kind of deal, though, and Dawn hadn’t spent enough time with Spike to truly get him in the big picture.

Buffy, of course had come back. But their very intense feelings for each other were hit and miss at best. At the end, it seemed like she was trying, like her sister had, but even when she pretended to understand him, Spike knew she didn’t. Couldn’t. Not really.

But then there was Angel. When he’d been Angelus, he could be cruel and arrogant, but he still taught Spike all the things he needed to know about being a vampire. It shouldn’t come as that big a shock that no matter if they were friends, enemies, lovers, partners or accomplices, Angel was always the one who _got_ him. The one who had known him for longer than anyone else was surely another factor. 

Angel knew when Spike was hungry, or tired, or sad, or up to something that was going to cause trouble. He knew when Spike wanted a fight, when he wanted affection, when he wanted time alone. 

It wasn’t questioned. There was the bond through their bloodline, the bond through their shared history, the bond through their mutual desire to help people, and the bond formed by sexual intimacy. 

When you get right down to the things that matter, Angel was the only one capable of _getting_ Spike. They didn’t agree on much (except that the sex was mind blowing), but that didn’t matter. Angel didn’t have to think the same things Spike did, because Angel could see right into Spike’s shiny new soul and just _know_. 

And that was good enough for both of them.


End file.
